1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is well known an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a “printer”) as a kind of a recording apparatus in which a recording material is adhered to a target to perform recording. Recently, there has been proposed a technology in which a liquid (recording material) is ejected to a continuous recording medium (target) using such a printer to continuously print a plurality of unit images which will be used as labels by being cut later. (For example, refer to JP-A-2009-73012.)
That is, in the printer as disclosed in JP-A-2009-73012, a platen is installed in a midstream position of a transport path of a continuous recording medium, and ink (recording material) is ejected onto the continuous recording medium in the state of being stopped in transporting on the platen to perform printing. Then, an ink printed image formed on the continuous recording medium is heated and forcibly dried in a forcible drying section which is installed in the vicinity of the downstream side of the platen in the transport path of the continuous recording medium. Thereafter, the continuous recording medium of which the ink printed image is forcibly dried by the forcible drying section is rolled by a roll driving shaft installed on a further downstream side of the forcible drying section in the transport path of the continuous recording medium. In this respect, a region of the platen on which the printing is performed with respect to the continuous recording medium becomes a printing region, and the continuous recording medium is intermittently transported along the transport path in the unit of the printing region.
In the printer as disclosed in JP-A-2009-73012, a take-up roller for taking-up the continuous recording medium is installed in the forcible drying section. The take-up roller bends the transport path of the continuous recording medium in the forcible drying section to increase a transport distance of the continuous recording medium. As a result, the time for which the ink ejected onto the continuous recording medium is fixed in the forcible drying section is lengthened, and thus, the ink ejected onto the continuous recording medium can be sufficiently fixed.
However, in the printer as disclosed in JP-A-2009-73012, the take-up roller locally comes in contact with the surface opposite to the surface of the continuous recording medium onto which the ink is ejected. Thus, when the take-up roller is heated in the forcible drying section, the continuous recording medium is locally heated by the take-up roller at a part thereof which comes in contact with the heated take-up roller. Accordingly, the continuous recording medium is overheated by the take-up roller in the process of passing through the forcible drying section at a part thereof which comes in contact with the take-up roller in the state of being stopped in transporting, and thus, the unevenness may occur in the drying.